DIGALE
by YESSICA AKIRI 97 -YESSI CHAN
Summary: HOY SOLO ME HUNDO EN ESTA SOLEDAD POR VER PREFERIDO PERSEGUIR UNA ILUCION Y VEO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA IRSE COMO EL AGUA ENTRE MIS MANOS


HOLA CHICOS LES TRAIGO UN NUEVI FIC DE UN VIDEO QUE ESTABA VIENDO ES ONE-SHOT ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE ES EL PRIMERO BUENO SIGO ESTABA OYENDO UNA CANCION SE LLAMA DIGALE DE DAVID BISBAL Y SE ME OCURRIO ESTA HISTORIA BUENO SIN MAS EL FIC AAAAA PERO ANTES RECUERDE INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5

CANCION: DIGALE

AUTOR: DAVID BISBAL

POV ENDO:

ESTA MAÑANA CAMINO SIN RUBO DESPUES DE A VER PERDIDO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA DESPUES DE MI REGRESO DE ITALIA ESTA DECIDIDO A BUSCAR PERO ME ENCONTRE QUE YO YA NO OCUPABA ESE LUGAR EN SU CORAZON

No ha podido olvidar mi corazón

Aquellos ojos tristes

Soñadores que yo amé

LA PERDI Y YO TUBE LA CULPA JAMAS OLVIDARE SUS OJOS ESO OJOS QUE ME PEDIA A GRITOS QUE NO LA ABANDONARA PERO NO HICE CASO DECIDI IRME LE CONTARE QUE PASO ES DIA CUANDO DECIDI QUE ELLA NO ERA TAN IMPORTANTE O MEJOR DICHO CUANDO FUE ES LO QUE CREI

La dejé por conquistar una ilusión

Y perdí su rastro

Y ahora sé que es ella

Todo lo que yo buscaba.

FLASH BLAK:

Una joven se dirigía rápidamente a donde su novio le pidió verse lo que no imagina era lo que el tenía que decir

¿?: Hola amor ya llegue-dijo una chica de cabello verdoso acercándose a su novio a darle un beso pero él no se lo permitió

ENDO: aki no podemos seguir con esto no lo quiero hacer el futbol es lo más importante para mí y me han ofrecido jugar en la liga italiana y lo hare es mejor que terminemos yo no quiero nada más contigo espero que lo entiendas esto ha acabado aquí lo siento pero es mejor así

LA CHICA SOLO LO MIRABA MIENTRAS LAS LAGRIMAS EMPESABAN A SALIR DE SUS OJOS VIO COMO EL CHICO SE LEVANTABA Y SE HIBA DEL LUGAR PERO CUANDO ESTABA POR BAJAR LOS ESCALONES ELLA LE TOMO LA MANO OBLIGANDOLO A VERLA

Y ahora estoy aquí

Buscándola de nuevo y ya no está

Se fue.

AKI: endo-dijo sollozando-vente entonces vete pero espero que nunca intentes volver desde hoy haz de cuenta que no me conociste y vete sigue tu maldito futbol y a mi olvídame ojala nunca te hubiera conocido-dijo llorando para después correr lo más legos que pudiera

LA VI PARTIR Y NO TUBE EL VOLOR DE DETERNERLO Y HOY ESTOY PAGANDO MUY CARO MI ERROR PORQUE LA DEJE LIBRE SABIENDO QUE NO TARDARIA EN APARECER ALGUIEN QUE LA CONSOLARA Y NO ME EQUIVOQUE HOY SU NUEVO AMOR ES EL LA PERSONA QUE JAMAS LA ABANDONARIA COMO LO HIZE YO Y SU NOMBRE ES _**ICHINOCE**_

Tal vez usted la ha visto

Dígale...

Que yo siempre la adoré

Y que nunca la olvidé

Que mi vida es un desierto

Y muero yo de sed

ME FUI JAMAS LA MIRE DE NUEVO HASTA EL DIA QUE VOLVI LA FUI A BUSCAR YA QUE ELLA ERA LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTABA EN ESE MOMENTO PERO JAMAS ESPERE VER LO QUE VI Y HOY ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE JAMS DEBI DEJARLA JAMAS HOY PAGO MI ERROR VIENDO COMO MI UNICO Y GRAN AMOR SE FUE PARA JAMAS VOLVER

Y dígale también

Que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar.

LA VI SALIR DE SU CASA SEGUDA POR UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO Y SU NUVO GRAN AMOR EL NIÑO ERA MUY PARECIDO AL HOMBRE QUE ME LA ROBO PERO DESPUES PIENSO QUE YO FUI QUIEN LA DEJO LIBRE AUN CUANDO MI CORAZON LA AMABA TODO POR UNA ESTUPIDA ILUCION

FIN FLASH BLAK….

No hay brillo en las estrellas

Ya ni el sol me calienta...

Y estoy muy solo aquí

No sé a dónde fue

Por favor dígale usted.

ESE NIÑO JURABA QUE ERA COMO VER MI VIDA HECHA PEDASOS HOY NO HAY NADIE A QUIEN CULPAR SI YO FUI QUIEN LA DEJO Y LA DEJE IRSE COMO EL AGUA ENTRE MIS DEDOS DESPRTAR CON EL FRIO RUIN DE SU AUCENCIA QUE HOY ME MATA VER COMO YO PUDE VER SIDO ES HOMBRE QUE LA HICIERA FELIZ PERO ESTA AUNCENCIA TAN RUDA TAN RUIN ME CLAVA UNA FLECHA ENVENENADA ESTA AUSENCIA ME GRITA Y ME DICE: _**TU TIENES LA CULPA **_

Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé

Que siento sus caricias

Y su olor está en mi piel

Cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí

La cubría de besos

Y entre mil caricias

La llevaba a la locura.

Y ahora estoy aquí

Buscándola de nuevo y ya no está

Se fue.

Y AHORA CIERRO LOS OJOS NO QUIERO NO QUIERO VER COMO LO QUE MAS AME EN MI VIDA YA NO ESTA COMO SIENTO EN MI CORAZON LA GANAS DE ENTRAR EN EL JARDIN DE LA CASA Y GOLPEAR A ES TIPEJO QUE HOY OCUPA MI LUGAR PERO ME DETENGO DESPUES DE TODO TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA Y ASI ES COMO VUELVO A LA REALIDAD LA DURA Y CRUEL RELAIDAD

Tal vez usted la ha visto

Dígale...

que yo siempre la adoré

y que nunca la olvidé

que mi vida es un desierto

y muero yo de sed.

CIERRO LOS OJOS NO ESTOY DISPUESTO AV VER COMO EL AMOR DE MI VIDA SE VA ME DEJO CAER Y SIENTO LOS LAGRIMAS SALIR DE MIS OJOS LLORO EN SILENCIO SIENTO EN MI PECHO EL VACIO Y EL DOLOR EL DOLOR DE VER LO QUE MAS AMAS PERDIDO ANTE TUS OJOS Y NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A VERLO SACO LAS FUERZAS QUE NECESITABA ME LEVANTO Y VEO POR ULTIMA VES LO QUE MAS AME EN MI VIDA Y AUN CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS ME VOY NO SOY COPAZ DE RECLAMARLE O SOLO A MIRARLA PORQUE YO FUI Q

QUIEN LA DEJA POR PERSEGUIR UNA ILUCION Y ELLA NOSABE QUE MI VIDA ES UN DECIERTO Y LA NECESITO PERO QUE HACER YO LA PERDI POR MI PROPIO GUSTO

Dígale tambien

que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar

no hay brillo en las estrellas

ya ni el sol me calienta...

y estoy muy solo aquí

no sé que donde fue

Y AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ LLORANDO Y SOLO PIDO QUE ELLA SEA FELIZ QUE TENGA LA FELICIDAD QUE YO NO LE PUEDE DAR Y SOLO LE PIDO UN FOVOR A MI NUEVA AMIGA _**SOLEDAD:**_

por favor dígale usted

QUE HOY MUERO YO DE SED POR LA FALTA DE SU AMOR EN MI VIDA

dígale.

BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE Y PERDON POR DEJAR A ENDO SOLO PERO HASI ME GUSTA MAS LA HISTO BUENO EN FIN OJALA LE HAYA GUSTADO

NOS LEEMOS BAY


End file.
